The embodiments herein relate generally to toys and games, and more particularly, to a jump rope that sparks when it contacts the ground
Conventional jump ropes consist of a rope, cord, or similar item with a handle at each end. However, conventional jump ropes lack excitement and flair.
Therefore, what is needed is a jump rope that sparks when it contacts the ground, bringing excitement back to jumping rope.